


Simplicity

by FallenAnn



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Domestic, Everybody Lives, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4922149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAnn/pseuds/FallenAnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes words are not necessary to show fondness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simplicity

**Author's Note:**

> Saint Seiya (c) Masami Kurumada

Words were not necessary between the two of them. After all those years a strong bond of understanding, reaching deep beyond mere spoken words, has been born, and made a solid foundation for their relations in everyday life. 

Aphrodite couldn't fully recall, at which point words as simple as regular expressions of greeting or gratitude have become needless between him and Deathmask. He was only certain that, one unidentified day, plain words had started to be replaced with various kinds of small gestures. A peck on a cheek in the morning, light hugs and seemingly accidental touches, delicate like a butterfly's wings, hands brushing against hair... Although Aphrodite, being more reserved when it comes to expressing true affection towards a person, has always preferred acts of practical nature, instead of physical proofs of fondness. Making coffee in the morning was surely one of them.

Words were not necessary between the two of them, especially at such an early hour. All that mattered was the presence of the other person, silence, and a cup of sweet-smelling warm beverage. And a glance in each other's eyes. A smile would certainly be a pleasant addition, yet Deathmask knew it wasn't something to be taken for granted. According to some people, Aphrodite smiled way too rarely. Of course, he frequently wore an ironic or dangerous smirk, but a sincere, happy smile was in his case considered rarity. 

Those random, unnamed people didn't know though, that during those mornings when the two of them shared silence and coffee, Aphrodite would give a tired but happy smile, as a response to a slight peck on a cheek, or a gentle brush against his arm. Corners of his mouth would rise a tiny, almost unnoticeable bit and sparkles would come into his eyes. 

That was enough for Deathmask to understand. And no words were necessary.


End file.
